bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Mayoi
|likes=Attention Being petted Laser-pointers Toys Crackers Tofu nuggets Sushi |dislikes=Criticism |residence = San Fransokyo |status = Alive |family = Di Amara (creator) Numerous San Fransokyo citizens (owners; formerly) Honey Lemon (owner) |affiliations=Mr. Sparkles (formerly) |debut= Big Hero 6: The Series *"Something Fluffy" |voice actor = Dee Bradley Baker}} Mayoi are artificially created plant-fungi-animal hybrids made by Sycorax. Background After Hiro accused Di Amara of supplying San Fransokyo with genetically-engineered monsters, Di used her recent alliance with Mr. Sparkles to improve her public image. She created the Mayoi from plant DNA which gave them the ability to grow. Once unleashed into San Fransokyo, the Mayoi captured the hearts of the citizens. Di also altered Mr. Sparkles using the Mayoi's plant genes, giving him control of the Mayoi population. By doing so, Mr. Sparkles could take the fall for Di's schemes, while Di would appear as a hero in stopping Sparkles and the Mayoi. Personality At infancy, Mayoi have a peaceful yet playful temperament. Behaving in a manner similar to kittens and puppies, Mayoi adore snuggling and generally yearn to be loved. These traits remain as the Mayoi grows, although its larger size can be a nuisance. When they fully mature, however, they turn violent and aggressive. The only thing they can say is "Mayoi", hence their name. Appearance Young Mayoi resemble green fluffy axolotls with fluffy tails. Their fur is, in actuality, however, fungus growth. Their ears resemble leaves, as Karmi described them as being more like plants than animals. They appear in different shades of green. In further stages of development, they keep mainly the same design until they are fully matured under the control of Mr. Sparkles in which their 'fur' becomes sharper and its color darkens, and their big eyes glow green. Powers and Abilities *'Photosynthetic growth:' Mayoi get their energy and nutrients from the sun through the biochemical process plants use, although they are capable of eating regular food. Absorbing this much energy accelerates the Mayoi's growth rate, so they grow in size and develop into intimidating monsters. *'Oscillatory communication:' Similar to plants, the perpetually-vibrating fur cells of Mayoi allow all Mayoi to communicate with each other, granting them pseudo-telepathy. Whatever one Mayoi sees is shared among other Mayoi. Mayoi hybrids such as Mr. Sparkles share this telepathy, which allowed him to control the Mayoi and forcibly mature them. History The Mayoi first appear "invading" San Fransokyo in large numbers. Because of their harmless appearance and affectionate nature, the citizens fall in love with the creatures that many adopt the Mayoi as pets. Big Hero 6 was suspicious of the spontaneous manifestation of the Mayoi, so they sought to collect one to gather data on it. After Hiro and Wasabi unsuccessfully tried to capture a Mayoi, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Fred managed to find one in an alley. However, they too fell for the creature's charm, even the normally cynical Go Go. The only ones who were apparently unaffected by the Mayoi's popularity were Hiro (who suspected this to be Liv's doing), Karmi, Mochi (as Aunt Cass was ignoring time with the cat to be with the Mayoi), and Baymax (due to lacking any conception of what the measure of "cute" was). Hiro was about to give up and accept that he may have been paranoid when the team's Mayoi underwent a sudden growth spurt. Their Mayoi was not the only one, as every Mayoi in the city were growing as well. The team took their Mayoi to Karmi for help. Karmi examined the fur and revealed that the Mayoi were fungal organisms with a photosynthetic growth rate. Karmi needed time to develop a reversal process, but the Mayoi were still growing. Big Hero 6 started to round up the Mayoi towards SFIT. But when they herded them into Night Market Square, Mr. Sparkles suddenly appeared and claimed himself as the creator of the Mayoi and all the other mutants. Mr. Sparkles—who had earlier received a biochip from Di—then mutated into a plant-based hybrid and used his mind control abilities on the Mayoi to enter their final stage. The Mayoi had the team surrounded until Di came to help with a "cure" she developed to change the Mayoi back into their "infant" state. Big Hero 6 sprayed the Mayoi and turned them back to normal. Although Mr. Sparkles commanded the Mayoi to carry him away and escape, Di's plan to gain the public's trust succeeded. Soon after their retreat, Mr. Sparkles had the Mayoi horde aid him in robbing a freighter for Di. However, the Mayoi were unable to do much other than somehow confuse the captain into submission and help Mr. Sparkles push the crates into water. Mr. Sparkles commanded the Mayoi to equip him with a scuba suit for him to evade Big Hero 6 in the water. Mr. Sparkles later had the Mayoi drop crates into the ocean to trap Big Hero 6 and help him escape. The Mayoi are later seen assisting Mr. Sparkles in capturing Wendy Wower, then they proceed to drag her back to Di, but Big Hero 6 intercept them at Torii Gate Bridge. When Mr. Sparkles gets frozen by Honey Lemon's sniper, the Mayoi thaw him free before helping him, along with a mutated Momakase and a re-mutated Orso Knox, return to Di empty-handed. When Di's mutants launch an assault on the city, Mr. Sparkles has the Mayoi cause widespread chaos before settling down at a restaurant, where he is faced with Go Go. The Mayoi eventually regroup with the other mutants at Night Market Square, where a meteorite-bear monster Bessie renders Big Hero 6 powerless. Shortly thereafter, Ned Ludd arrives at the scene and successfully coaxes Bessie back to his side. The Mayoi then assist an enraged Mr. Sparkles in an attempt to reclaim Bessie, only for Bessie to fire blasts at the mutants, which deactivates their mutation-causing biochips and transform them back to their original forms. Among them, Mr. Sparkles, upon being restored to normal, loses his control over the Mayoi. Following Di's arrest, the pacified Mayoi return to their roles as pets, as Honey Lemon is shown to have adopted one. Etymology *'Mayoi' - Mayoi is the Japanese word for "doubt", "hesitation", and "bewilderment". When written in kanji, Mayoi contains 迷い, while "迷" refers to "lost". This could be in reference to their role in presenting Sycorax as an ally to San Fransokyo. Trivia *Although Karmi designates the Mayoi as altered fungi, she claims they have the traits of fungi and plants as all of these can photosynthesize. However, this is a fallacy, for fungi and plants, despite sharing a similar appearance, are in separate kingdoms in the same way animals and plants are, nor can fungi photosynthesize due to lacking chlorophyll. **In fact, fungi are more similar to animals than plants, ironic given Karmi's statement that the Mayoi were more like a plant than animal immediately after stating their "fur" was fungus. Appearances Gallery Screenshots LivCreatesMayoi.png|Di Amara creates the first Mayoi MayoisPlaying.png MayoisPlaying2.png|Mayoi playing in the park. Something Fluffy 3.jpg|Richardson Mole takes a Mayoi MayoiBluff.png|As does Bluff Dunder. Who's My Fuzzy Wuzzy.png|Go Go Tomago gushing over a Mayoi MayoiBigHero.png|Big Hero 6 loves their pet Mayoi... Something Fluffy 4.jpg Something Fluffy 5.jpg Something Fluffy 6.jpg MayoiStage2.png|A Mayoi in its second stage MayoiStage3.png|A group of Mayoi in their third stage roaming the city Something Fluffy 7.jpg MayoiStage4.png MayoiStage4s.png|Mr. Sparkles controlling a large group of Mayoi in their final stage Lie Detector 14.png Sparkles takes Wendy.jpg|Mr. Sparkles has the Mayoi seize Wendy Wower (Mr. Sparkles: "Part plant? Kind of, yes. It's not important right now.") MayoiCOM.jpg|The Mayoi outside the Sciencetoirum Wendy Mayoi.jpg|The Mayoi holding Wendy captive (Mr. Sparkles: "It's quite nice. Keep singing.") City of Monsters I - Mutant Villains.jpg|Mr. Sparkles: "Plot twist!" Sparkles mic.jpg|Mr. Sparkles: "Ladies and gentlemen, it's the entertainment event of the season..." Plant Sparkles.jpg|Go Go (off-screen): "And there's Sparkles." Sparkles and the waiter.jpg|Mr. Sparkles: "What do you think of your strict 'no pet' policy now?" Mr. Sparkles' picnic.jpg|Picnic with Mr. Sparkles (Mr. Sparkles: "Actually, it kind of is! Because I'm worth it!") Mutant villains.jpg|Momakase: "We don't have time for this." Mr. Sparkles: "Hang on. I want to see where this goes." Orso returns.jpg|Mr. Sparkles, Momakase, and Orso Knox restored to normal while the Mayoi lay on the street Mayoi pet.jpg|Honey Lemon caresses a Mayoi Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Redeemed